Big Time Glee
by pinkstar21
Summary: When Big Time Rush travels with Gustavo to scout for new talent, little did they know they would come across some amazing voices in a little town called Lima, Ohio.
1. Big Time Scouting

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue walked enthusiastically into the bright colored room and grinned.

"Hey." Everyone grumbled.

"Hello Mr. Schue." Rachel grinned excitedly at her teacher.

"Hello Rachel." He responded.

"What's up with all the hype Mr. Schue?" Finn smiled.

"Everyone, I have some very exciting news to give you." Mr. Schue started.

"Are you going to creep us out again with your personal life?" Santana rolled her eyes and flipped her ponytail.

"No Santana, this actually applies to you guys." he sighed at the tan cheerleader. "Yesterday I was fortunate enough to meet Kelly Wainright who is the assistant of Gustavo Rocque of Rocque Records! She told me that he is actually scouting for talent right here in Lima and we are more than welcomed to try out."

Everyone's faces lit up and they all gasped, smiled, and high-fived each other.

"Gustavo Rocque? Is he like an opera dude?" Puck asked dimly, un-amused by the news.

Rachel shot him a daring glance and frowned. "Gustavo Rocque is one of the most accredited music producers of the 90s!"

"My favorite song of his is Girl to my Heart. It's a classic." Kurt stated pompously as Mercedes laughed obnoxiously at him.

"Girl to my heart heart heart!" Sam sang randomly and made others burst out laughing.

"Yeah, but he hasn't had a hit for like nine years." Mercedes giggled. Everyone, with the exception of Rachel, chuckled at this statement.

"So Mr. Schue, how did you meet her?" Quinn quietly asked the curly-haired teacher.

"Well..."

_**Doo doo doo...One Day Before...**_

"_Terri, you can't keep sabotaging my life! Leave glee club alone!"Will yelled at his ex frustratingly. He grabbed the attention of some of the store's customers, including an anticipated African American woman._

"_Will, I'm sorry that you couldn't appreciate me when you had me, but that is no reason for you to come here to my work and cause a scene." Terri responded snobbily._

"_But it's ok for you to do that to me?"He tried to control himself from shouting._

"_Excuse me ,but I couldn't help but overhear-"the woman started to speak up._

"_Then don't." Terri looked piercingly at the girl._

"_Hmmm. You know, I have some connections and I can easily get you fired so I suggest you to not talk to me like that. Also, leave this man alone and quit trying to control his life." the woman put her hands on her hips and squinted her eyes at Terry who became speechless. "Now, can you do your job and find me these special bath salts that give 'the aroma of victory'?"_

_Terri sighed, her nostrils flaring, and then suddenly walked off into a different direction._

"_Uh, thanks. Sorry about my ex she is kind of-"_

"_Don't worry about it. I have to deal with people like her all the time." The dark skinned woman laughed. "I'm_ _Kelly, Kelly Wainright." Kelly held out her hand for a handshake._

"_Will Schuester." he smiled at her._

"_So...what's all this about a glee club?"_

_**Bum Buh!...Present...**_

"Let's just say she saved me from a lot of trouble." Everyone looked at each other in confusion as Mr. Schue laughed.

"Is Mr. Schue going crazy?" Brittany asked Santana dimwittedly.

"Anyways, your assignment for this week is to find and perfect your audition song." he gesticulated.

"She gave me the inside scoop that a newfound boy band will be there to give their advice to Gustavo and they may even visit our school today. So, solos, duets, groups, it doesn't matter. But just remember that this can be your ticket to stardom. "

Grins spread on each and every one of their faces. "Ok, go and enjoy the rest of your lunch!" Everyone hooted and cheered as they all walked off to eat.

Rachel was left behind in the room by the club and Mr. Shue. She was acquaintances with mostly everyone in glee, but she did not have simply, a friend. Finn considered himself her friend but, she knew in her heart that even he could not fully understand her. She sat there lonely in her chair, taking out her baked ziti she made at home, and slowly started to nibble on the food in the silent room.

After she ate, Rachel sat at the piano and depressingly hit a few notes out of boredom. Her head lay rested on her hand, tangling in her hair. She sighed and suddenly straightened up.

"Well, I should at least practice for the audition. Even though I hardly need it, I don't want to waste any time." she raised her head proudly and flicked her hair around her shoulder. She started playing "On My Own" from the seminal-musical classic _Les Mis_.

_**Ahhh...Meanwhile In the Hallway...**_

"Dudes! We haven't been to a small town school in forever!" a tan boy in a black helmet yelled in the hall. His smile gave off the effect that of puppy dog eyes. You could just faint at the sight of him.

"Actually it's been one year, three months, two weeks, five days, two-point-five hours and uh thirty six seconds. Ohp! Make that forty." A light skinned guy with short, black hair stated. He smirked showing his long, sweet dimples on the sides of his face.

"Guys, guys, we're here to scout for talent! Remember, we were once in some of these kids' shoes. Now, we all need to spread out-" a tall, blonde boy with gentle eyes said, trying to calm the two down. His hair gently lying on his forehead, barely covering his thick eyebrows. He looked to his side to see another boyy who is just focused on himself, fixing his newly dark hair with a lucky comb. The teenager started walking into people and even pushing some out of the way.

"James...James..." the light haired boy tried to get the self-absorbed one's attention. "James!" the blonde teen shouted, frightening 'James'.

"Kendall! Why'd you scare me?" he whined.

"Stop admiring yourself and scout!" Kendall commanded. James's eyes suddenly went wide with excitement and looked into the "camera". Model music unexpectedly started playing in the background and James gave a pout of the lips and a squint of the eyes, shading his eyes with his hand pretending to search for something.

"James." the three boys said in synchronization, breaking James's concentration and creating a record ripping sound in the background.

"Fine! I'll go scout!" James threw his arms up dramatically and walked harshly down the hallway, to the right.

_**Oh oh Ooh OH...**_

"Scout James! Scout!" James walked violently down the hall, imitating Kendall in a high pitched voice. All of the sudden, he heard a soft melody coming from a room.

**In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river...**

"What is that?" he stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the side. He crouched down a bit and crept silently to the clear window to see where the tune was coming from. He saw an olive-skinned girl playing softly on the piano and singing harmoniously.

**He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers**

As he turned the door handle, the girl's head perked up and looked to the door.

"Quick! Super-Model Spy Prince!" James quickly slammed his back to the wall, avoiding the window. When he heard the soft melody continue, he listened close up to the door.

**I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning**

Slowly, he leaned over to see through the window but lost his balance. As he fell, he grabbed onto the door handle for aid but it did him no good. His face slid against the handle and he felt a sting across his cheek.

**A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known-**

The door opened wide and he still had his grasp on the handle."My face!" James quickly tried to twist his body around to save his features which made his back crash onto the hard, marble floor of the large room.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" the girl quickly went to his aid as he looked at her upside down from the floor.

"Is my face ok?" James looked pitifully at the innocent girl.

"W-well, you have a scratch-"

"WHAT?" James swiftly jumped up and took out his mirror, his eyes showing horror when he looked into the mirror and saw a small scratch on his right cheek. "NOOO!" he threw himself onto his knees and looked up at the ceiling. "And my hair..." he cried.

"Don't panic! I can help!" the girl screeched.

"Really?" James's worry rapidly disappeared and he looked up at the terrified girl.

She hurried to a small office and ruffled through everything in the room. She ran quickly back out where James was with a wet towel and a first aid kit.

"Don't move!" she orderd. James froze with a pout of the lips and stared into the abyss. The girl took the towel and patted it gently on his scratch. James flinched but quickly went back to pouting.

A couple of seconds went by which was filled with silence, until James spoke up.

"Thanks." he eyed the girl who was taking care of him. He didn't realize before because he was too busy focusing on himself, but this girl was actually sort of beautiful.

"You are very welcome."She smilesd sweetly at him. "May I ask you your name?" she asked while applying an antibiotic.

"James, Diamond that is." he lowered his voice to a more manly tone which made her laugh. "And yours?" James looked dreamily up at her.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry."


	2. Big Time Meeting

Rachel and James pushed themselves back up so they could stand up face to...chest?

"Cool name." James smiled at the dark haired girl. "You're really short, aren't you?" he laughed.

"Well to be fair, you're pretty tall." Rachel blushed.

"Tall, dark, and... handsome? Definitely." James said proudly about himself.

"Uh, I just said tall." she giggled at the tall boy.

"Oh...but you were thinking it anyways right?" he asked, worried that he made a fool of himself.

"Sure." she grinned. "You know, you look very familiar..." she squinted her eyes at James, trying to place his face.

"Well, you've probably met me in your dreams." James smiled widely. Rachel looked at him with her eyebrows pulled together, then suddenly burst out laughing.

"What a line!" she held her stomach with her arm, giggling furiously.

"I thought it was a good one..." James started to say sadly.

"No, no! It was, it was!" Rachel kept on laughing. Then she looked back at James and tilted her head to the side, examining him once again. She suddenly made a sharp gasp.

"What is it?" James asked concerned.

"You're James!"

"Yeah, and you're Rachel..." James stated, looking at her strangely.

"No no! You're James Diamond from Big Time Rush!" she shouted, jumping up and down.

"Oh, why yes, yes I am." James smiled and posed for her.

"So you're the ones here with Gustavo Rocque-"

"James? Where have you been man?" James looked over Rachel's head and saw Kendall walking over with the others following him.

All the guys simultaneously began to say, " We've been looking all over for-" they all stopped when Rachel turned around to face them.

"Hi." she grinned her 1,000 watt smile in excitement of meeting the band.

"-you." The three boys chorused, smiling affectionately at Rachel.

All the boys fluttered their eyes dreamily at Rachel as they pictured her in slow motion and _I Wanna Know What Love Is_ by Foreigner started playing in the background.

"Hi!" Kendall spoke up, breaking the guys from their daze. "I'm Kendall." Kendall walked over to Rachel and reached out his hand which she optimistically shook. "This is Carlos," he gestured towards the smaller boy in the helmet.

"You smell pretty." Carlos randomly told her. Rachel giggles as she shook Carlos's hand.

"and this is Logan." Kendall pointed to the light skinned boy with dark short hair.

"Hi." Rachel smiled warmly at the pale boy. "How are you?" she asked blushingly.

"Just chillin'. You know, doin' my thang. Bleep blop bloop." Logan nervously laughed.

"I'm Rachel." she looked at the three of them and grinned with giddiness.

"So I'm guessing James is bothering you. Am I right?" Kendall smiled down at Rachel, raising an eyebrow which created butterflies in her stomach. As she was about to defend James, he cut in.

"Dude, you told me to scout for talent and that is exactly what I did!" James grabbed Rachel's shoulders and placed her in front of him. She looked up at the three boys who were looking down at her curiously and her eyes widened.

"You mean me?" she looked up at James.

"I heard you singing, and...there's something about you that just...gets to my heart." He sweetly started to smile.

"Really?" she looked down at her feet, blushing.

"Sing something." James grinned.

"R-right now?" Rachel looked at all the guys who quickly nodded their heads. "O-ok. Um..._**Smile though your heart is aching, smile even though it's breaking, when there are clouds in the sky you'll get by, if you smile through your pain and sorrow, smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through...for you...**_" Rachel sang softly with her eyes closed. As she slowly opened them, they came across four astonished boys.

"Wow." the four of them harmonized. Rachel's smile widened proudly as the boys praised her.

"That was totally cool!" Carlos sang.

"Y-you're really good. " Logan told Rachel nervously.

Suddenly there were a bunch of beeping noises and all of the guys quickly took out their phones.

"Gustavo wants us to hang out here while he checks out Carmel High." Kendall looked at the guys.

"Carmel?" Rachel screeched with worry in her voice.

"Yeah." Kendall said cautiously.

"Well I guess you guys shouldn't waste your time here. There are plenty of talented students at Carmel." Rachel started to gather her things as the guys looked around confused. "I hope you find your star and I wish you all the best of luck in all your endeavors." Rachel smiled at them all and then bolted for the door.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" The guys ran up to Rachel, and Carlos blocked the door.

"What are you doing?" Rachel looked back up at a smirking Kendall.

"The question is what are _you_ doing?" James looked sternly down at her.

"I'm going so I don't waste anymore of your time." Rachel pulled her eyebrows together in confusion.

"But, you're awesome!" Carlos whined.

"You're breathtaking!" Logan defended. Rachel blushingly smiled at Logan's comment as does he. James noticed and became a bit irritated.

"Rachel, _you're_ our star." James looked kindly at her. Rachel grinned brightly and gave off a golden shine.

"James is right…there's something about you." Kendall smirked, showing off his charming dimples. Rachel blushed once again and once again James got irritated.

"HA HA! Ok." James fake laughed and looked back at Kendall. "I found her first!" he whispered angrily and looked back at Rachel.

"Dude what happened to your face?" Kendall squinted at James.

"*GASP!*" James jolted his hand to cover the scratch.

"Well, I was going to try out this week anyways but if I'm against the students from Carmel, I have no chance. I've already experienced losing against them once before and I don't want to go through it again." Rachel tried breaking through the wall the four boys had made.

"Rachel, come on. I've never met anyone who can sing like you can." James held Rachel's shoulders in frustration. "Except myself." he added arrogantly.

"Plus Gustavo said that if we find at least one person who can sing, we have the rest of the day off." Carlos grinned making Rachel laugh.

"Which means, _you_ can spend the rest of the day ...enjoying the view." James wiggled his eyebrows at Rachel who started laughing like crazy.

"So what do you say?" Kendall raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well the offer _is_ tempting..." Rachel bit her lip while the four boys looked anticipatedly at her. "Ok why not." she blurted out.

"Yes!" James pumped his fist up in victory and Carlos and Logan high-fived each other.

The bell rang loudly and people started rushing through the halls.

"Oh! I'm sorry guys but I have to go to class." Rachel went for the door again.

"Well we'll go with you!" Carlos walked side by side with her. When they entered the hall, Logan began walking on the other side of her and Kendall and James walked closely behind.

"I'm not sure if you can-"

"Yes we can!" James sang as he jumped in front of the group. "Because Gustavo gave us a "we- are-allowed-to- interrupt-any-class-for-our-own-selfish-purposes pass"." James held up a small card and winked.

"Really?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"Yep. I guess every rock star has one." Logan shrugged his shoulders. Rachel giggled but suddenly realized that all of her fellow classmates were staring at her.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't come with me..." she started.

"But why?" Carlos asked sadly which broke Rachel's heart. "You don't like us?"

"NO! No, of course I like you-"

"Then what is it?" Kendall asked suspiciously.

"Well it's just...I'm not exactly...popular." she confessed.

"Pfff! Neither was I!" Logan smiled. "I was a total nerd."

"Still are." James fake coughed.

"Hey!" Logan shouted at the arrogant teen, receiving even more people's attention.

_**Doo doo doo...**_

"Who is that with man-hands?" Santana looked over at Rachel who was with four strange, but totally hot guys. Sam, Quinn, and Brittany looked over to where she was pointing.

"They are smokin'. I can't wait to rip them away from her." Santana smirked and high fived Brittany.

"I think it's cool someone's hanging out with her. She doesn't really have any friends." Sam said innocently, but all he got were snotty looks from the three girls. "I mean...never mind."

"I want the blonde one with the eyebrows. He's super fine." Santana leered.

"I thought you would go for the really tall one." Quinn laughed.

"I don't date anyone better looking than me." Santana rolled her eyes.

"It's not hard to be." Sam said under his breath, but was heard by all three girls. Santana had a horrible look on her face while the other two started laughing. A couple of seconds later, complete silence...then...

"I want the short, tan one." Brittany stated dimly. The other three looked at her like she was crazy. "After Artie I've had a thing for little guys." she shrugged.

"Whatever, come on Brit. We'll get all four of them. Quinn, are you coming? "Santana intertwined her pinky finger with Brittany's. The three of them started walking over to the large group.


	3. Big Time Gossip

_**Ah ah ah aaah...**_

"Oh no." Rachel saw three cheerleaders headed her way.

"What is it?" Kendall asked her, worried.

"You guys better leave me while you have the chance." she sighed.

"What? We aren-"

"Hi there." Santana smirked up at Kendall while Brittany dumbly looked over the four guys.

"Uh hi?" Kendall looked down at a quiet, self conscious Rachel.

"I'm Santana. This is Brittany." Santana said smugly.

"I'm Quinn." Quinn tried to say dreamily but instead sounded nasally.

"Uh, Kendall." he looked confusedly at the three intimidating girls.

"Why don't you step away from Man Hands for a minute and come hang out with us?" Santana stroked Kendall's shirt and pursed her lips.

"Hi." Brittany whispered over to Carlos who waved back.

"Man Hands?" James and Logan asked.

"That would be me." Rachel spoke up. "And that would be my cue to leave." she smiled sadly and started walking harshly down the hall.

"Rachel! Hey!" The guys started to move but the cheerleaders blocked them, mostly Quinn and Santana. Brit was a little distracted by Carlos.

"Why go after _that_ when you can have _this_?" Santana looked up conceitedly at Kendall.

"Seriously. She is way too dramatic. She's a loser with no friends." Quinn stated.

"No offense, but we would rather have _that_-"Kendall started, taking Santana's hand off of his chest.

"-than _this_." Logan and James finished. The three guys pushed their way through the two cheerleaders. Brittany suddenly was kissing Carlos and the guys started to pull Carlos away.

"I love you!" Carlos reached for Brittany when the boys separated them and started carrying him off towards Rachel's location.

"I love you too!" Brittany shouted as the four boys turned the corner. "Guys, I'm in love." Brittany said to a disbelieving Santana and Quinn.

"Whatever. I'm too hot for him anyways." Santana crossed her arms.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sam came by and threw his arm around Quinn, walking her to their sixth class.

_**La da da da...**_

"Rachel! Rachel!" Logan screeched. Rachel, surprised by what she was hearing, turned around to see a sight she has never seen before. Someone going after her. 'I've only known these boys for a couple of minutes, and yet _they_ act like we've known each other forever.' she thought as the boys ran up to her, out of breath.

"Are you ok?" she giggled.

"Y..yeah...j...just hold on." James said breathless.

"Guys, I have to get to my class!" she pointed to the door next to them.

"Oh, ok. Let's go." Carlos grinned.

"Really? You still want to hang out with me?" Rachel asked disbelievingly.

"Why wouldn't we?" Kendall asked back.

"Well, didn't you see those cheerleaders? They're strikingly gorgeous and they don't like me."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, they're beau-"

"They're bullies and we don't like bullies." Kendall looked down at Rachel assuringly.

"Not Brittany." Carlos said dreamily.

"Brittany _can_ be a sweetheart when she wants to be." Rachel smiled.

"Let's go! You can't be late!" Logan squirmed, dragging Rachel into her last class.

Rachel giggled as Logan pulled her in and she accidently crashed into him. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She grinned widely as she looked into Logan's eyes as he did hers.

"It's uh no problem." he smiled his crooked grin as he held her in his arms.

"Hmmm." Quinn walked into the classroom with Sam.

"Uh, Rachel?" Mr. Schue broke Rachel out of her trance and she realized everyone in her class was staring at her and the four boys. Not to mention that the entire glee club was in there, with the exception of Santana and Brittany. The bell finally rang.

"Mr. Schuester!" Rachel quickly pushed Logan off of her and she walked over to her teacher with the guys laughing and following her.

"Rachel? Who is this?" Mr. Schue asked politely.

"We're here scouting for talent sir." Kendall shook Mr. Schue's hand

"Oh! Are you the band?" Will asked, thrilled that they were here.

"Why yes, yes we are." James said condescendingly.

"Great! But, uh what are you doing he-"

"We have passes." *whoosh* All of the four guys brought out their little rectangle cards.

"We're here to make sure Rachel doesn't skip out on us. She's our star." Carlos smiled.

"Oh that's great Rachel!" Mr. Schue laughed as Rachel smiled widely. "Well, you are more than welcomed to sit anywhere you'd like. I'm Mr. Schuester, you can call me Mr. Schue if you'd like."

The guys all shook Mr. Schuester's hand and thanked him for letting them stay there. Then Rachel finally walked over to the back row where no one had sat yet, but all eyes were on her and the crazy boys who were following her.

"Ok, so today we will be learning..."_**...**_

_**Doo doop...**_

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasped and nudged Mercedes, looking at the back row.

"OW! What?" Mercedes whined.

"That right there is Rachel Berry, hanging out with four amazingly attractive boys." he stated, giddily..

"Whoa, that does _not_ happen every day." Mercedes giggled with the feminine boy.

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasped once again and hit Mercedes on the arm.

"OW! What?"Mercedes whined once again.

"Those are not just any four amazingly attractive boys, that's Big Time Rush!" Kurt whispered with overexcitement.

"Who?" Mercedes blinked un-amused.

"Big Time Rush! They're a new boy band. They aren't exactly that famous yet, but trust me, they _will_ be." Kurt flipped his hair.

"So-"

"But the real question is why are they hanging out with Rachel?" Tina interrupted the conversation.

"Exactly!" Kurt smirked, wide eyed.

"They might just like her." Mike joined in, getting weird looks from the other three. "Or not...never mind." he went back to doing his Spanish work.

"Oh my god! One of them just put his arms around her!" Kurt said angrily and a little loud so that Quinn could hear him complaining.

"Guys, just leave her alone. Even though I may not especially care for her, it's good she's got someone." Quinn argued towards the gossiping group.

"Do you know who that is?" Kurt asked frustrated.

"It doesn't matter who they are, at least Rachel finally found people she can hang out with." Sam smiled, shutting Kurt up.

"I'm happy for her, and maybe she'll be less...well...irritating now." Tina smiled and held Mike's hand.

"Girl is finally getting some game." Mercedes laughed.

_**Dah dum dah dum dum...**_

"James?" Rachel said James's name questioningly.

"Yes?" He responded innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"And what exactly are you referring to?" James smiled like he had done nothing wrong.

"James, she wants to know why you have your arm around her when she's trying to pay attention to Mr. Schue's lesson." Logan responded, irritated.

"What? I can't warm up to my new friend? Come on Logan, you know I lost my teddy bear and I need something to cuddle up with!" James made suggestive eyebrows at Rachel, making her giggle.

"Dude, remember when you fell? What happened to your face?" Logan grinned, irritating James.

"Haha DIE!" James tackled Logan to the ground, attracting many roaming eyes in the classroom with the exception of Mr. Schue. They basically started beating each other up and Kendall just ignored them and scooted his seat close up to Rachel.

"So uh, Rachel, what kind of things are you into?" He asked dreamily behind his man bangs.

"Oh well I…love to sing." She beamed widely.

"Ha ha ha um, yeah, I kind of guessed that." Kendall laughed at the overwhelmed girl.

"You know what I like?" Carlos asked Rachel giddily.

"What do you like Carlos?" Rachel smiled sweetly.

"I like summer breezes, winter snow storms, and seeing cats get what's coming to them." He sighed as Rachel chuckled at his answer.

"Well Rachel, what would _you_ like to do on, I don't know, say…a date?" Kendall asked her, catching James's and Logan's attention and seating themselves back into some chairs.

"Oh I-I don't know," She blushed, looking self-consciously down.

"Dude, I saw her first!" James whispered angrily over to Kendall.

"Um, I can hear you." Rachel's eyes went wide.

The guys just looked nonchalantly up at the ceiling.

"So, get started on your projects, supplies are in the front of the class." Mr. Schue alerted the class as he clasped his hands together. Rachel started to get up but Logan quickly walked behind her and pulled out the chair for her.

"Shall I accompany you to the supplies?" Logan smirked as Rachel stood up grinning.

"You may." She beamed while she linked arms with him.

"Ah hockey pucks!" Rachel heard Kendall shout and James bang against the desk.

"Wow, you're so sweet Logan." Rachel told the nervous boy while thinking, _Poor attempt at flirting Rachel._

"Thanks." Logan looked down and his cheeks went red, _Stop blushing man! Be cool! Oh please, you're walking her to project supplies. How lame can you get?_

"Uh Rachel?" Logan started cautiously.

"Yes Logan?"

"Why do those people keep staring at us?" Logan pointed over to Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Sam, Finn, Artie, and Puck.

"Well um, they're… acquaintances of mine."

"Oh, ok. It's just they look a bit-"

"Freaked out?" She pursed her lips.

"Yeah."

"Yeah…" Rachel looked down self-consciously.

"…why exactly are they looking at us like that?" Logan asked curiously.

"Well, it's because I-I don't usually have an attractive suitor accompanying me places, let alone at school." She laughed nervously as they started picking up supplies.

Logan smiled. "You…you find me attractive?" He bit his lower lip.

Rachel turned wide-eyed at the realization of what she had just said. "Wh-pff-ch-well-" she was so nervous, her heart started beating fast and her palms became sweaty.

"You're cute." Rachel heard Logan say under his breath.

"What?" Rachel's head whipped over to look at Logan who became wide-eyed as well.

"What?" Logan wasn't sure of what to say. He was so nervous, his heart started beating fast and his palms became sweaty. "I-"

"Hey." A voice came from the side of Logan and Rachel. They turned around to find Sam smiling politely at the two. "I'm Sam. Evans." He put his hand towards Logan for a handshake.

Logan took Sam's hand and shook it in a reasonable way. "Logan. Logan Henderson."


End file.
